Jeu de morts
by Azylis
Summary: Quand on a pour frère un agent du NCIS et que son petit ami disparaît, il est fortement déconseillé de paniquer. Surtout lorsqu'on retrouve ses empreintes sur une scène de crime où il est censé n'avoir jamais mis les pieds.
1. Prologue

*_Azylis toute intimidée_*

Euh, bonjour. Ou bonsoir. Bon anniversaire, aussi, si vous voulez. :B

C'est, eum, comment dire… Ma _première_ fic NCIS, j'ai un peu honte, j'aime pas trop mon prologue, mais bon, j'ai la fâcheuse habitude d'être incapable de retoucher un chapitre si je le réécris pas entièrement. Et celui là à subit, niveau réécriture multiple. Donc je laisse.

Sinoooon, NCIS n'est absolument pas à moi. Les seuls à moi pour l'instant, sont Ana & Jeremy.

Le titre est naze, mais mon don pour les titres est comme celui que j'ai pour la cuisine : inexistant. x)

Le résumé, idem, déjà que j'suis pas douée, faire un résumé en une ligne à peine, c'est du niveau championnat olympique, là.

Bon. Ben… Bonne lecture. *se cache*

* * *

><p>« <em>Chers auditeurs, aujourd'hui, onze juillet 2011, nous fêtons les Benoît. Bonne fête à eux ! A présent…<em> »

D'une pression sur le réveil, Sarah le fit taire, et se redressa, attachant machinalement ses cheveux en une queue de cheval maladroite avec l'élastique autour de son poignet. D'un pas lent, elle rejoignit le salon de son appartement, où elle échangea un regard avec Ana, sa colocataire. Cette dernière semblait ne pas avoir dormi, recroquevillée dans un coin du canapé, à fixer la télé où passait seulement l'image, et non le son.

- Pas de nouvelles ?

- Toujours pas.

« _… écoutons donc le dernier hit d'un groupe que vous connaissez tous, et que vous adorez déjà ! Vous connaissez le jeu, chaque matin, vous devinez de qui il s'agit, et vous gagnez cent __dollars__ ! Bonne chance à vous, et…_ »

Encore à moitié endormi, Timothy McGee appuya sur un des boutons de sa cafetière, qui laissa aussitôt échapper un bruit monstre, et accessoirement, commença à faire le café. Ecoutant à peine ce que disait la radio allumée dans la pièce, il laissa échapper un bâillement, s'étirant pour se réveiller. Quand sa tasse fut remplie, il y laissa tomber un sucre, et en but une gorgée, grimaçant, tant c'était brûlant. Le jeune agent vérifia l'heure, et se laissa tomber devant son ordinateur, qu'il alluma, et alla s'habiller rapidement pendant que tout se mettait en route dans son salon.

Alors qu'il vérifiait ses mails et autres, la sonnerie de son portable le fit sursauter brusquement, et Tim manqua de renverser son café sur lui. Pestant contre lui-même, il décrocha, portant l'appareil à son oreille.

« _… et place au son ! N'oubliez pas d'__envoyer un sms si vous reconnaissez la chanson qui passe ! »_

- Je déteste cette chanson, fit remarquer Sarah en éteignant la radio.

- Mh. Ca m'inquiète. Il aurait prévenu.

Ana se mordillait la lèvre, et Sarah leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était aussi inquiète que son amie, seulement, elle était moins apte à le montrer que la rouquine. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, elle saisit son portable, et appuya machinalement sur quelques touches, pour plaquer l'appareil contre son oreille.

- Timmy ?

« _Saturday night in the dancing…_ »

Les premières notes s'échappant de la radio s'évanouirent quand McGee la coupa. De toute manière, il n'aimait pas cette chanson. Et le prénom qui s'affichait sur le téléphone l'avait dissuadé de laisser le téléphone sonner dans le vide. Ce n'était pas une heure pour qu'elle appelle, surtout un lundi : elle n'avait pas cours le matin, et était en général injoignable avant onze heures, heure où elle se levait. Vaguement inquiet, il demanda :

- Sarah ?

- Tim, je… Tu peux passer à l'appartement, s'il te plait ? Ou on peut passer au NCIS, si tu veux, c'est… Jeremy, il a disparut depuis hier, souffla sa petite sœur dans le combiné.

Jeremy. Son petit ami, et le petit frère d'Ana, la colocataire de Sarah. Ils se connaissaient depuis deux mois, et il avait déjà croisé Tim plusieurs fois. Pour le peu de fois où il avait pu le voir, il semblait du genre à ne pas disparaître sans prévenir. Et il adorait Sarah et Ana, si bien qu'il passait souvent la nuit avec elles à se gaver d'épisodes de séries avec du pop corn et du soda. Il avait déjà participé à l'une de ces soirées, et il comprenait les inquiétudes de sa sœur.

- J'arrive, Sarah. Laisse-moi le temps de me préparer, et je suis là.

- Vite, Tim, s'il te plaît.


	2. 1 Promis

_Hey !_

_Voilà le premier chapitre… Là, je flippe carrément, vu que c'est vraiment dans ce chapitre que vous verrez à peu près comment j'utilise les personnages, et j'ai franchement peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Bref._

_Merci pour ceux qui ont reviewé, ça fait très, très plaisir ! Juste, Gwenetsi, à vrai dire j'avais pensé que séparer les scènes chez Sarah, et chez Tim par les passages à la radio suffisaient pour s'y retrouver… Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vais modifier ça._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>- Où est passé McGee ?<p>

- J'sais pas, Patron. Il n'était pas là quand je suis arrivé.

- Ni quand je suis arrivée, ajouta Ziva, jetant un regard interrogateur à Gibbs, qui avala une gorgée de café.

Anormal. McGee n'était jamais en retard, réglé comme une horloge, et il prévenait toujours lorsqu'il était absent. Chose étrange, donc. Tony leva la tête de ses e-mails, alerté par le silence de ses deux collègues. Et réalisa qu'il était déjà neuf heures. Jamais McGee ne serait autant en retard sans prévenir. Gibbs saisit aussitôt son portable, et composa le numéro de son agent. Il fronça les sourcils, quand le répondeur du jeune agent fut sa seule réponse. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne répondait pas ? Il connaissait la règle, pourtant : Ne jamais être injoignable ! Et la seule fois où il l'avait été, c'était…

- Sa sœur avait des problèmes.

- Pardon ? demanda Tony, déconcerté.

- La dernière fois qu'il a été impossible à joindre, il était avec sa sœur, répéta le chef d'équipe, échangeant un regard avec Ziva.

- Elle n'a pas encore été accusée de meurtre, non ? Ou alors elle fréquente les mauvaises personnes, où peut-être qu'elle a un mauvais karma. Avec un frère comme McGeek, remarquez, ça n'a rien d'éto… Aïe.

L'agent se frotta l'arrière de la tête, alors que Ziva allait s'installer au bureau de McGee, pianotant sur son clavier rapidement. Ses deux collègues vinrent se placer derrière elle, pour observer les résultats.

* * *

><p>La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit à l'instant où Tim levait la main pour y frapper. La main suspendue dans les airs, il jeta un regard étrange à Sarah, qui lui adressa un sourire nerveux en réponse. Déjà qu'en règle générale, Sarah s'angoissait facilement, là, elle semblait vraiment avoir peur pour Jeremy.<p>

- Tu m'attendais à la porte ?

- … Oui, avoua-t-elle. Ana est dans le salon. Café ?

- Je veux bien, merci.

Il embrassa sa sœur sur la joue, et la laissa aller préparer le café, tandis qu'il rejoignait sa colocataire sur le canapé. Elle lui adressa un bref sourire, suivi d'un timide « salut. » Curieusement, Ana avait toujours été intimidée par lui. Comme s'il avait quelque chose d'intimidant, lui. Gibbs, il aurait compris. Tony aussi, peut-être, mais lui… C'était souvent lui, le maladroit, le timide, celui qui faisait les choses comme il le sentait, pas toujours très bien. Mais elle semblait trouver quelque chose de… d'impressionnant dans le fait qu'il soit capable de dérouler sa vie, les lieux où elle était allée, et à peu près tout sur elle ou n'importe quelle personne en pressant simplement quelques touches sur son clavier. Le jeune agent lui adressa un petit sourire, et prit le café que lui tendait Sarah, alors qu'elle revenait de la minuscule cuisine. Elle en tendit à son amie, et porta le sien à ses lèvres, les trempant à peine dans le liquide brûlant. Ana se mit à touiller le sien en fixant le vide, quand Sarah prit la parole :

- Jeremy devait manger avec moi hier midi, il n'est pas venu, mais ça ne m'a pas surprise, il lui arrive souvent d'oublier… Ou d'avoir un cours imprévu, son prof particulier d'histoire lui colle des heures n'importe quand.

- Mais il devait venir hier soir, pour une soirée séries, comme d'habitude, poursuivit Ana. Il devait apporter le pop corn, on devait regarder Lost, parce qu'on n'avait rien compris la première fois. Il n'est pas venu, et il n'a pas répondu à son portable…

- Aucun de ses amis ne l'a vu depuis hier matin, même en cours…

- Ce n'est pas normal, il m'aurait prévenu. Et surtout, il n'aurait jamais manqué les cours, Jer, il adore les cours.

Tim termina son café, restant silencieux un bref instant. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Il n'avait pas disparu depuis assez longtemps, et il n'avait pas vraiment l'autorisation de rechercher quelqu'un comme ça, par envie. Il finit par soupirer, et releva la tête :

- Je vais rechercher son portable, quand je serais au NCIS. Je trouverais peut-être sa trace, mais s'il l'a éteint, on ne risque pas de le trouver. Je ne peux rien faire d'ici, en tous cas, et je suis en retard au travail… Je vous tiens au courant.

- Merci, murmura Ana, qui touillait toujours son café, sans y avoir touché.

Le téléphone de Sarah sonna au même moment, la faisant sursauter. Elle décrocha, et esquissa un sourire, avant de tendre le portable à McGee :

- Je crois que ton patron n'aime pas quand tu es en retard.

- Merci, grimaça Tim en saisissant l'appareil. All… Oui, Patron, j'arrive, je vous expliquerai une fois là… Oui. Je dois vraiment y aller, précisa-t-il, comme si c'était utile, en redonnant son portable à Sarah. Je t'appelle dès que la recherche est faite.

- Promis ?

- Oui, promis, sourit-il, en ayant soudain l'image absurde de sa sœur, âgée de six ans, qui demandait la même chose chaque fois qu'il lui assurait qu'il ferait quelque chose.

* * *

><p>Un paquet de M&amp;M's à la main, Tony s'adonnait à une activité hautement intellectuelle : il lançait les friandises en l'air, et les rattrapait avec sa bouche. Ziva, qui l'observait distraitement, devait admettre que si c'était totalement stupide d'agir ainsi, il était plutôt doué et ne gâchait aucun des bonbons colorés. Remarquant son regard, Tony s'arrêta, et lui en lança un, qu'elle rattrapa au vol :<p>

- Tu sais, c'est dangereux, ça pourrait se coincer dans ta gorge, et t'étouffer, fit-elle remarquer.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait que tu parles comme McGénie ou celui que tu dises ça sur un ton aussi léger qui me choque le plus.

Ziva lui adressa un sourire qu'il ne parvint pas à déchiffrer, quand le bruit de l'ascenseur attira son attention. Avec un immense sourire ravi, il porta à sa bouche une nouvelle friandise, regardant McGee s'approcher, l'air vaguement inquiet. Ziva, quant à elle, affichait une mine amusée, et tous trois pensaient probablement à la même chose : la jolie tape sur la tête que McGee récolterait pour son retard, en plus d'une remarque sûrement cinglante qui ferait balbutier à l'agent des excuses dont leur chef ne prendrait même pas compte.

- T'es en retard, le Bleu.

- Ca alors, merci ! C'est drôle comme tu peux te montrer utile, parfois. Je ne m'en doutais absolument pas !

Tony lui jeta un regard étrange, les yeux plissés, comme s'il cherchait à regarder au travers de l'informaticien.

- Depuis quand tu fais de l'ironie, McSérieux ? On t'a fait subir un lavage de cerveau ? Complètement reformaté, c'est comme ça qu'on dit, dans ton langage d'ordinateur ?

Le soupir qui lui parvint fut sa seule réponse, et il revint à son paquet de bonbons avec satisfaction… Paquet qui avait disparu. Aussitôt, il redressa la tête, et jeta un regard furieux à l'unique personne capable de lui subtiliser quelque chose sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte alors qu'il l'avait dans les mains : Ziva. Assise sur sa chaise, comme quelques minutes auparavant, elle le regardait d'un air moqueur. La mine suspicieuse, l'agent s'approcha d'elle, et s'appuya sur son bureau, pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

- Tire la langue.

- Quoi ?

- Tire la langue, Ziva.

Le regardant avec circonspection, elle s'exécuta prudemment, et il lança un cri de victoire qui fit se retourner les propriétaires des bureaux voisins. Il pointa le doigt sur sa collègue, qui semblait aussi perdue que McGee, qui avait abandonné son clavier pour les observer, comme d'habitude.

- Tu as la langue verte, et je t'avais lancé un M&M's bleu.

- … Et ?

- C'est la preuve que tu m'as volé mes M&M's, déclara l'italien d'un ton qui ne laissait entendre aucune réplique.

- Tu aurais juste pu le demander, observa la jeune femme en secouant le sachet sous le nez de son ancien propriétaire.

Leur débat fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Gibbs, armé de son café, qui s'arrêta devant le bureau de McGee, le fixant sans un mot. Aussitôt, Tony comme Ziva tournèrent la tête vers eux. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche, observé par ses trois collègues, et lâcha :

- Ma sœur avait un problème, j'aurais dû prévenir.

- En effet.

Gibbs retourna à son bureau sans un mot de plus, et McGee retourna à son clavier, tandis que Ziva et Tony échangeaient un regard déçu. Même pas de tape. Il devenait gentil avec l'âge, ou quoi ? L'agent senior récupéra son sachet de bonbons avec un regard sombre pour sa partenaire, qui parut satisfaite, et retourna à sa place.

De son côté, Tim avait lancé la recherche de Jeremy, qui ne donnait aucun résultat. Il hésita à appeler Sarah immédiatement. Jeremy devait avoir éteint son portable. Il tenta de localiser son dernier appel, mais n'obtint pas non plus de résultat, curieusement. Abandonnant, le jeune agent envoya un texto à Sarah, le faisant passer sur le portable d'Ana également :

« _Aucun résultat pour la recherche, désolé. J'essaierai d'approfondir si j'ai le temps. Je passe ce soir_. »

Il irait les voir à l'appartement, au moins pour s'assurer qu'elles mangeraient, car vu l'état d'Ana le matin-même, le soir risquait d'être pire. Cela lui semblait même exagéré, mais il connaissait à peu près l'histoire des deux jeunes gens, et savait qu'ils avaient débarqués seuls, tous les deux, aux Etats-Unis alors qu'Ana avait dix-neuf ans, venant de France et ne parlant presque pas un mot d'anglais. Joyeux, en somme. Leurs parents étaient restés à Paris, il ignorait totalement la raison de leur séparation. Mais il savait que tout n'avait pas été facile, et selon Sarah, ils n'avaient eu que l'autre auquel se raccrocher, certains jours. Et la disparition du jeune homme n'était pas une raison pour qu'elles se laissent mourir de faim. Elles ne résisteraient pas devant une pizza, après tout… Ou alors c'était juste DiNozzo, qui n'y résistait pas. Quand on le fréquentait trop, celui-là, on finissait par croire que tout le monde avait développé une passion absolue pour les pizzas. Entre autres. Mais il savait de source sûre que tout ce qui touchait à la nourriture déclenchait une véritable hystérie chez la colocataire de sa sœur : Sarah se plaignait régulièrement qu'Ana mangeait tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver.

Dans un double « ting ! » qui le fit sursauter, la réponse au SMS arriva :

« _Merci quand même. Je ne sais même pas comment ça marche, quand les gens disparaissent, ici. Ce n'est pas le genre de questions que je me pose, quand j'arrive en Amérique. Merci d'avoir donné de ton temps, Tim._ »

Ca, c'était Ana. Avec sa façon d'écrire sans fautes qui prouvait son apprentissage de la langue, un peu soutenu par rapport à celui utilisé couramment. Le second SMS fut aussitôt ouvert :

« _Merci, Timmy. A ce soir. Ah, et… une pizza trois fromages, ce serait adorable. - Ta petite soeur qui vous aime, toi et la pizza._ »

Un sourire mi-amusé, mi-inquiet s'afficha sur les lèvres de l'agent.


	3. Ses empreintes

_Hey !_

_Voilà le chapitre deux ^^_

_Je suis assez stressée là-aussi, de vous le faire lire, parce que j'ai vraiment peur de me planter dans les lieux, mots, métiers, tout ça, parce que je ne connais que très peu de chose rapport à la marine et tout ça, donc j'ai vraiment eu peur de me planter. Si vous remarquez des détails qui posent problème, faites le moi savoir, je déteste me tromper. ^^ _

_Sinon… Un énorme merci pour les reviews, j'y réponds individuellement, cette fois. (:_

_**PBG** : Wahouuu. Merci. Déjà, la review est énorme (j'étais en mode Abby, à sautiller sur place, toute contente de la super review), et venant de toi qui est l'auteur de mes fics préférées concernant NCIS… Euh waw. Merci, quoi. x)_

_**Dilinzzo** : Merci ! Je suis d'accord, j'adorerais avoir un grand frère comme McGee. Hélas, ils ne sont pas tous comme ça. xD_

_Bonne lecture ! :D_

* * *

><p>- Prenez vos affaires, on a une femme de marine morte !<p>

Alors que l'agent Gibbs sortait de l'ascenseur en prononçant ces mots, Tim se faisait la réflexion qu'il aurait dû compter le nombre de fois où il avait entendu cela : bien trop de fois. Et donc, bien trop de morts. Logique. Il saisit son arme, ses affaires, et suivit Ziva et Tony, se glissant entre les portes de l'ascenseur. Il n'aurait pas le temps ce jour-là de faire les recherches demandées par Sarah, visiblement. La veille au soir l'avait rassuré sur le compte des deux jeunes femmes : elles avaient littéralement dévoré leur pizza – enfin, surtout Ana, qui avait aussi mangé un demi-pot de glace au nougat. Il se demandait encore comment quelqu'un d'aussi petit et fin pouvait engloutir autant de nourriture en si peu de temps. C'était quelque d'assez impressionnant, et quand on connaissait Tony et Ana, le mot impressionnant prenait un tout autre sens. Dans la voiture, il resta silencieux : être avec Gibbs lors des voyages en voiture avaient du bon, le silence était toujours de mise dans l'engin, et ce n'était pas lui qui s'en plaindrait aujourd'hui.

Arrivés sur les lieux du crime, une ruelle sombre à l'arrière d'un parking, tout se fit presque automatiquement : le matériel fut sorti, les portières claquèrent, et ils s'approchèrent du corps. Tous restèrent un moment silencieux.

- Violent, fut alors le commentaire de Tony.

- Plutôt, confirma Ziva.

Le corps était abîmé, terriblement abîmé. Son sang s'étalait tout autour de lui, à la façon d'une macabre auréole rouge foncée. Quelqu'un semblait s'être acharné dessus, l'ayant roué de coups de couteau sur tout le corps, le visage de la femme étant la seule partie épargnée, si on ne comptait pas l'arrière de son crâne, enfoncé. Tim resta silencieux devant la visible violence du meurtre. On avait dû beaucoup en vouloir à la personne allongée sur le sol. On ne l'avait pas seulement tuée, on l'avait massacrée. Gibbs fit signe à Tim d'aller marquer les indices : il s'exécuta. Car en effet, autour du corps étaient disséminés ses effets personnels, comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à les semer autour de la femme. Le jeune agent se pencha dessus, et après avoir enfilé des gants, se mit au travail en silence. Un peu plus loin, Ducky Mallard s'avançait lentement jusqu'au corps, examinant celui-ci tout en saluant ses collègues. Tony photographiait la femme, ainsi que McGee, qui fermait les yeux, aveuglé par le flash, et Ziva vérifiait, plus loin, s'il n'y avait pas d'autres indices. Jimmy Palmer, derrière Ducky, tentait de porter à la fois le brancard, et de remettre ses lunettes en place.

- A première vue, cette femme est morte d'une hémorragie provoquée par ces nombreux coups de couteaux… Il semblerait que notre assassin se soit acharné sur elle, et ce, sans aucune précision.

- Un amateur ?

- De toute évidence. Il n'aurait suffit que d'un unique coup de couteau, bien placé, pour tuer cette femme. Et ce choc, sur le côté arrière gauche de la tête, pourrait bien l'avoir assommée avant qu'elle ne soit tuée. La peau est violacée, elle s'est vraisemblablement prit ce coup avant le décès. Et au vu du sang, elle n'est pas morte sous le choc, où alors tout a été très rapide. La personne qui a fait cela devait être en colère, Jethro. Elle s'est acharnée dessus avec une violence inouïe.

- Heure du décès, Ducky ? demanda alors Gibbs, finissant son café.

- Je dirais, il y a quarante-huit heures, environ. Je t'en dirais plus une fois l'autopsie pratiquée. C'est curieux que personne ne l'ait remarquée auparavant.

- C'est une rue reculée de la principale, et peu de monde l'emprunte…, observa Tim, qui avait finit de placer les petits panneaux destinés à marquer l'emplacement des indices. Et ce choc, d'où est-ce qu'il viendrait ?

Ducky observa, pensif, la tête enfoncée de leur victime, tâchant les cheveux blonds de leur victime d'un rouge sombre. De son côté, Gibbs s'était éloigné pour ordonner à Tony d'arrêter de faire l'andouille avec l'appareil photo, et d'aller jeter un œil aux caméras de sécurité avec McGee. Ils s'y rendirent aussitôt, le plus vieil agent fanfaronnant déjà autour de son plus jeune collègue. Ducky secoua la tête, comme un professeur agacé, mais attendri malgré lui par ses élèves. Bien que l'informaticien soit parti, il répondit à sa question, sachant qu'elle serait entendue et écoutée par l'ancien Marine :

- Je dirais que c'est un objet large, et lourd. Comme une grosse boîte, un cube. Il y a comme un angle, une marque, à cet endroit-ci, indiqua-t-il en pointant quelque chose au-dessus de l'oreille de la morte. C'est sûrement quelque chose de très lourd, peut-être…

- Une boîte à outils ?

- Oui, bien sûr, c'est possible. Comment… Oh.

Ziva venait de revenir, une poche à indices à la main, contenant une boîte à outils ensanglantée, où se trouvaient accrochés quelques cheveux, apparemment blonds. Ils avaient leur arme du crime, ou du moins, l'une d'elles. Elle posa la poche par terre, et entreprit de ranger les autres indices récoltés plus loin : un téléphone portable, des mégots de cigarettes, des papiers de chewing-gum, entre autres déchets plus ou moins importants. C'est le moment que choisirent Tony et McGee pour revenir :

- Les caméras n'ont rien donné, il fait soit trop sombre, soit c'est un angle mort.

- Ils savaient pour les caméras, alors.

- Pas forcément, elles pointent n'importe où, et surtout là où on ne voit rien, dit McGee. Et puis, elles sont surtout dirigées sur le parking. Peut-être que c'était un coup de chance.

- Tu sais ce que je pense de la chance… signala Gibbs.

- Yep. Je vais vérifier les gardiens du parking, ici, ceux qui ont accès aux caméras et qui seraient susceptibles d'avoir…

- … craqué et tué une femme derrière le parking, tellement surveiller des voitures est ennuyeux ?

- Je croyais que tu adorais les voitures, Tony ? souffla Ziva derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

- Juste les très jolies, et quand je peux monter dedans. Et arrête de faire ce truc, c'est flippant et agaçant !

- Si ce n'était que ça, qui était agaçant, répliqua Gibbs, donnant une claque sur la tête de son agent, qui grimaça en roulant des yeux. On remballe, on examinera tout ça au bureau.

* * *

><p>Comme McGee s'y attendait, une tornade à couettes brunes se jeta sur lui dès que l'ascenseur s'ouvrit devant les portes du laboratoire du NCIS : comme il portait la caisse contenant leurs indices, elle ne put l'étouffer d'un câlin, et se contenta de tournoyer autour de lui en sautillant, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait déposé les indices sur la table du laboratoire. Là, il fut aussitôt étreint par la tornade personnelle du NCIS.<p>

- Euh, Abby, tu…

- Tim ! Tu aurais pu me dire que Sarah avait encore des problèmes ! Tu me fais pas confiance, ou quoi ? Non mais j'y crois pas, une fois ne t'a pas suffit, tu veux encore t'attirer des ennuis pour ta sœur ? Je pensais que tu savais que tu pouvais nous faire confiance, après la première fois ! En plus, tu…

Elle se tut, les lèvres écrasées par la main droite du jeune agent, qui n'avait trouvé que ce moyen pour la faire taire. Il inspira un instant, puis expliqua calmement, poussant la jeune femme à reculer jusqu'à se retrouver assise sur sa chaise :

- Sarah n'a pas de problèmes, son petit-ami a disparu et est introuvable, elle m'a appelé au secours, tout va bien. Et oui, je sais que je peux vous faire confiance, ne t'inquiètes pas, si Sarah ou moi avons des problèmes, tu seras la première prévenue, Abby.

- Ah… D'accord. Tu l'as retrouvé ?

- Je viens de dire qu'il était introuvable, répondit sobrement l'informaticien, qui avait relâché la gothique afin qu'elle puisse parler.

- Ah, oui. Oui. Donc, tout ne va pas bien ! Elle aurait pu me le dire, quand même, que Jeremy a disparu… ajouta-t-elle en pianotant sur son clavier, sans prêter attention à Tim, qui fronçait les sourcils.

- Attends, tu connais Jeremy ? Et comment ça, elle aurait pu te le dire ?

- Je connais Jeremy parce qu'elle me l'a présenté, et je parle souvent avec elle par mails, on se voit de temps en temps. D'où est-ce que tu crois que je tiens toutes mes informations sur toi quand tu portais encore des couches-culottes, McGee ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton taquin.

Devenu un peu rouge, il grogna quelque chose à propos de « cette petite peste qui va m'entendre », et s'éloigna en direction de l'ascenseur, tandis que la scientifique se plongeait dans les indices, les sortant un par un de la caisse amenée par Tim.

Tony et Ziva étaient absorbés par leurs écrans, quand McGee s'installa à son bureau. Aussitôt, il lança les recherches habituelles sur leur victime : famille, amis, proches, travail, relevés bancaires et téléphoniques, etc. Lorsque Gibbs, quelques minutes plus tard, entra dans la pièce, café à la main, ses trois agents étaient postés devant l'écran plasma, partageant leurs informations.

- Cassie Donovan, femme du capitaine Logan Donovan, qui est actuellement et depuis un mois en Afghanistan. Elle travaillait comme enseignante dans une école près de chez elle, entama Tim.

- Elle habitait complètement à l'opposé d'où on l'a trouvée. Elle devait probablement aller voir quelqu'un, puisqu'on n'a rien trouvé qui prouve le contraire, poursuivit Tony.

- On n'a rien trouvé qui le prouve non plus, précisa Ziva. Il n'y a rien pour l'instant qui puisse justifier un tel massacre, elle n'avait aucun problème, n'a jamais eu affaire à la justice, pas même une contravention, aucune incohérence dans ses relevés, et les seuls numéros qu'elle appelle régulièrement sont sa sœur et sa mère.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils parlaient, à l'écran, s'affichaient les différentes informations qu'ils délivraient. Sur la gauche, la photo de la femme semblait les écouter. Elle était nettement plus jolie, comme ça, le sourire aux lèvres, ses cheveux encadrant son visage. Alors que Tim se rasseyait à son bureau pour poursuivre les recherches, l'ancien marine jeta son gobelet de café, vide, dans la corbeille.

- Ziva, Tony, allez jeter un œil à son école, ses collègues. McGee, on va aller visiter son appartement, sors la voiture, je te rejoins.

Tous se mirent en mouvement en même temps, tandis que leur supérieur se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur, pour aller voir où en était Abby. Cette dernière semblait patienter devant ses engins habituels, secouant la tête en rythme avec la musique qu'elle avait mit au volume maximum. Apercevant Gibbs, elle sautilla sur place, s'arrêtant le temps de le laisser l'embrasser sur la joue, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu n'étais pas venu me voir, aujourd'hui, je commençais à dire que tu me boudais, fit-elle remarquer, les yeux pétillants de malice.

- Je ne pourrais jamais te bouder, Abs. Du nouveau ?

- Je viens juste d'avoir les indices, Gibbs ! Je sais que je suis douée, mais pas au point de faire des miracles. Même si ce serait super cool. J'ai une empreinte sur la boîte à outils, c'est en train de chercher, j'ai élargi les recherches, parce que ça ne donnait rien au départ. Et j'analyse le sang pour voir s'il y a quelque chose de notable, style médicaments, drogues, ce genre de choses. Je t'appelle si je trouve autre chose. Enfin, je sais que tu viendras même sans que j'appelle, t'es magique, ajouta-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence et qu'elle venait de le réaliser.

L'agent se contenta de lui tendre son habituel Caf-Pow!, et s'éloigna pour rejoindre Tim à la voiture.

Cependant, ils n'étaient pas partis depuis dix minutes que le téléphone du jeune agent sonnait, le faisant froncer les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que lui voulait Abby, à lui ? C'était Gibbs, qu'elle appelait, habituellement.

- Abby, un problème ?

- Tim, je viens de trouver un truc de dingue. Tu es assis ? demanda la petite voix surexcitée de son amie.

- Je suis dans la voiture, Abby… On est toujours assis, dans une voiture.

- Ah bah non, moi des fois je roule debout, quand je suis sur la banquette arrière, c'est super drôle, en plus ! Tu devrais demander à mon amie, Ale…

- Abby, je crois que tu devrais me dire ce truc de dingue, parce que Gibbs s'impatiente, souffla McGee.

- Ah, oui. Tu sais, l'empreinte sur la boîte à outils ? Ben, je l'ai identifiée, et c'était complètement par erreur, parce qu'elle n'était pas du tout censée être dans la base de donnée, c'est l'autre jour quand je lui ai fait essayer par hasard, qu'elle s'est enregistrée… En plus on n'avait pas vraiment le droit, c'était juste pour lui faire plaisir, et…

- Tu l'as faite essayer à qui ? A qui est cette empreinte, Abby ? finit par s'agacer l'informaticien, levant les yeux au ciel sous le regard attentif de son supérieur.

- Elle est à Jeremy Rosenberg, Tim. L'empreinte, c'est celle du copain de Sarah.


	4. Cibles

****_Bonjour !_

_Je suis désolée d'avoir mit un peu plus de temps pour poster, j'ai eu une semaine très chargée. Mais peu importe. :)_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, surtout sur la fin. Je n'avais pas trop la tête à ça, en plus, donc ça n'en a été que plus difficile. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

><p><em><strong>MarieCeline<strong> : Ca me fait plaisir que tu dises ça, c'est ce dont j'ai le plus peur, de ne pas respecter les personnages. :)_

_**PBG** : Argh, j'adore tes reviews ! Comme pour MC, ça me fait plaisir que tu dises que je respecte les persos. ;)._

_**Gwenetsi** : Merci :D. Ce sont des menaces ? :P _

_**Pokilo** : Merciii :D ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise. :)_

_(Désolée, quand je suis contente, j'abuse des smileys.)_

* * *

><p>Ana tapota nerveusement la table de la salle de réunion du bout des doigts. Sarah, à ses côtés, fixait le fond de son gobelet en plastique, comme si elle cherchait à voir à travers où à la déchirer par la force de la pensée. Toutes deux patientaient depuis près d'une heure, et elles étaient enfermées dans la pièce depuis. Tim avait eu la gentillesse de leur apporter une assiette de sandwiches, leur adressant un regard d'excuses, puis avait quitté la pièce avec un sourire pour sa sœur. Ana, elle, se sentait seule. Son frère était – ou allait être – accusé de meurtre. Elle n'avait personne d'autre que lui. Il était hors de question qu'elle les laisse accuser Jeremy de cette manière. Elle entortillait une mèche de cheveux roux autour de son doigt, nerveusement, au point qu'elle en soit presque frisée à cet endroit précis. Au départ, Sarah et elle avaient parlé, puis l'angoisse leur avait noué la gorge, et Ana avait grignoté d'un air morose tous les sandwiches, dont Sarah n'avait pas voulu. Elle avait aussi avalé les deux litres de Caf-Pow ! qu'Abby avait apporté pour Sarah, et pour elle. Une façon pour eux de s'excuser. « Désolés que le mec de la petite sœur de notre collègue soit accusé de meurtre, bouffez en attendant. »<p>

Quand enfin, on ouvrit la porte, ce fut le patron de McGee qui entra : Gibbs. Ana ne le connaissait pas. A en juger par l'expression qu'affichait l'homme, elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de le connaître. Sarah, elle, s'agita nerveusement sur son siège.

- On ne va pas en salle d'interrogatoire ? demanda-t-elle.

Ana lui jeta un regard en biais. Elles étaient très bien ici, selon elle. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elles soient emmenées là-bas. Elle imaginait très bien la scène, digne des meilleures séries policières : le miroir, les regards inquisiteurs de ceux qui étaient cachés derrière son reflet, et les coups de poings sur la table afin de la faire avouer. Peut-être qu'elle paniquait un peu. Pour son plus grand soulagement, l'agent ne fit que s'asseoir face à elles, et leur tendit une photo. Ana regretta d'y avoir jeté un œil aussitôt qu'elle l'eût fait. Sur l'image, prenant toute la longueur sur un sol de goudron abîmé, le corps. On remarquait que c'était une femme grâce aux longs cheveux blonds et au visage fin presque intact. C'était tout. Le reste n'était que vêtements déchirés, sang et chair. Avec un regard affolé pour son amie, que Sarah lui rendit, la jeune femme demanda d'un ton où perçait une panique qu'elle aurait voulu dissimuler :

- Vous pensez que Jeremy aurait pu faire ça ?

- Ses empreintes sont sur la scène de crime. J'essaie simplement de comprendre pourquoi.

Ah, oui. Simplement. Sarah poussa un profond soupir, qu'Ana entendit. Celle-ci se renfonça sur son siège, évita du regard la scène macabre imprimée sur le papier glacé, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Puis, après avoir pris le temps d'avaler les dernières gouttes de son Caf-Pow!, elle leva les yeux sur l'agent, qui les observait une à une :

- Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez, Agent… Gibbs, c'est ça ? Mon frère est innocent, de toute manière.

- Je reste persuadée de la même chose, renchérit Sarah. On vous dira ce que vous voulez… De toute manière, vous finissez toujours par savoir ce que vous voulez, précisa-t-elle plus bas.

La jeune sœur de Tim se souvenait très bien de sa précédente rencontre avec l'ancien marine, et elle avait comprit qu'il ne fallait pas entraver l'enquête de ce dernier. Et aussi qu'il était très convainquant : au point qu'il avait réussit à lui faire penser qu'elle avait tué son ex-petit ami.

* * *

><p>- McGee, je commence à penser que ta sœur attire les ennuis autant que Ducky les cadavres.<p>

- Je suis plutôt content pour toi, tu arrives à penser, bravo, Tony. Tu peux me laisser travailler, maintenant ? demanda le jeune agent, sans même esquisser un sourire.

- Il est de mauvais poil, glissa son collègue à Ziva, retournant à sa place.

Tim n'y prêta pas attention, son regard allant de l'avis de recherche lancé sur le frère d'Ana jusqu'à la direction de la salle de conférence, en passant par l'ascenseur d'où arrivait parfois Abby. Oui, peut-être qu'il était de mauvais poil… Mais il avait de quoi. Il avala la fin de son café d'une gorgée, et remarqua qu'il tremblait légèrement. L'abus de café, sûrement, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'en avaler autant.

Ziva, à son bureau, s'active afin de lancer d'autres avis de recherche, pour retrouver Jeremy. L'informaticien finit par se lever, et indique l'ascenseur.

- Je vais voir si Abby a quelque chose.

- Je n'ai rien, Timmy, pas la peine de venir, je suis là ! lança alors la voix de son amie.

La jeune gothique alla s'appuyer contre le bureau de Ziva après avoir tourné sur elle-même, faisant voltiger ses couettes et la jupe à carreaux qu'elle portait. Cette dernière leva la tête avec un petit sourire, tandis que Tony se levait pour rejoindre sa jeune collègue.

- Pourquoi es-tu là si tu n'as rien, Ô Princesse des Ténèbres ?

- Je voulais voir Sarah quand elle sortirait, répondit Abby, esquissant un sourire appréciateur devant le surnom donné. Et j'avais l'intuition qu'Ana et elle sortiraient… Maintenant.

Durant la courte pause qui avait séparé les deux derniers mots, la scientifique avait fermé les yeux le plus fort possible, comme si elle cherchait à le deviner. Aussitôt qu'elle eut prononcé ces paroles, ils entendirent la voix de Gibbs lancer :

- Vous avez quelque chose ?

- Non, Patron ! répondit précipitamment Tony. Pas de trace du gamin, il n'était pas en cours, il a littéralement disparu depuis à peu près l'heure du meurtre.

- Son portable est éteint, et les avis de recherche ne donnent rien, précisa McGee.

- Et il n'a absolument aucun lien avec notre femme de marine. En revanche, j'ai trouvé ceci, ajouta Ziva, en leur faisant signe de s'approcher de l'écran.

Gibbs jeta un bref regard à Sarah et Ana, qui se tenaient derrière lui, mais ne broncha pas. Il les laissa près des fenêtres, et s'avança vers l'écran. L'israélienne poursuivit, affichant à l'écran quatre visages de femmes, tirées de photos d'identités :

- Alexandra McDonnell, Alicia Stone, Baley Harrison, Brionan O'Malley. Toutes assassinées à coups de couteaux semblables. Massacrées, exceptées à l'endroit du visage, aucune n'a été assommée comme notre victime, mais les cinq meurtres comportent des similitudes… Si Ducky peut avoir les rapports, comparer les blessures, et confirmer qu'il s'agit de la même arme, on pourra croire à…

- … un tueur en série, compléta le chef d'équipe. Vérifiez les dates du meurtre et les horaires de cours du garçon. Faites des recherches sur lui, il est notre meilleure piste.

- Tu ne sembles pas beaucoup y croire, observa Ziva.

- Il a dix-neuf ans, il ne s'est jamais battu, sa sœur et sa petite-amie n'ont rien à lui reprocher, ce n'est sûrement pas lui.

- L'instinct ?

L'ancien marine esquissa un vague sourire, et fit signe à McGee de raccompagner les deux jeunes femmes, qui n'avaient pas perdu une miette de la conversation, tentant d'écouter discrètement. Dans l'ascenseur, elles se tournèrent vers lui :

- Il va être arrêté ? Il n'a rien fait, Timothy, c'est mon frère, je le connais !

- Timmy, tu ne peux pas faire ça, c'est Jeremy ! Il est innocent !

Il les stoppa d'un geste de la main, et soupira, répondant d'un ton las :

- Les preuves l'accusent, peut-être qu'il n'est pas coupable. Et il y a une chance sur cent pour qu'il n'ait pas d'alibi pour les quatre autres meurtres, s'il s'agit bien d'un tueur en série. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Rentrez, reposez-vous, je passerai demain, si vous voulez. Je pourrais même emprunter un film à Tony.

Elles hochèrent la tête, méditant ses paroles. Oui, il doit forcément avoir un alibi pour les autres meurtres. Il serait alors innocenté, et tout irait bien. Ils le retrouveraient, lui poseraient des questions. Il justifierait tout cela, et tout irait bien.

En sortant de l'ascenseur, les deux jeunes femmes se sentaient déjà mieux. Un peu revigorées par les paroles de Tim. Après tout, c'était un agent du NCIS, il s'y connaissait, en alibi, meurtres et compagnie, c'était son quotidien ! Sarah se permit un petit sourire. Son frère était doué, très doué, et il ne se permettrait pas de lui mentir. Ni même de mentir à qui que ce soit, il n'était pas un menteur, loin de là. Et puis, il…

Elle fut coupée de ses pensées par le coup de feu qui retentit, arrachant un morceau de béton au mur derrière elle. A une dizaine de centimètres. Horrifiée, la jeune femme regarda l'impact, réalisant qu'elle aurait pu être entre le mur et la balle. Qu'elle aurait probablement dû y être, aux yeux de la personne qui avait tiré. Il ne s'était pas passé dix secondes entre le son et le moment où son frère réagit : Il se jeta sur elle, tirant Ana au sol avec eux, et les poussa afin qu'elles se cachent derrière une voiture. D'autres coups retentirent de nouveau, et quand elle leva les yeux, elle aperçut Timmy, l'arme à la main, qui visait une voiture qui s'éloignait peu à peu. Dès qu'elle eut disparu, il empoigna les deux amies, et les releva rapidement.

- On retourne au NCIS. Maintenant.

- Ils nous ont tirés dessus ! murmura Sarah d'un ton ébahi.

- T'es perspicace, ma vieille, fit remarquer Ana, les yeux aussi écarquillés qu'elle.

Sans un mot de plus, l'informaticien les entraîna à l'intérieur sans plus tarder. Une demi-heure plus tard, elles étaient en route pour une planque du NCIS, accompagnées par l'agent DiNozzo, qui leur tapait déjà sur les nerfs avec ses références de films à la… Bref. Elles n'avaient pas eu l'autorisation de connaître le lieu où elles seraient emmenées : une précaution de plus. Peut-être qu'elles n'étaient pas les cibles, avait ajouté Timothy, mais il valait mieux prévenir que guérir. Encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa petite sœur, avait compris l'amie de celle-ci.

- Dites, Agent DiNozzo, on ne peut pas passer à l'appartement récupérer des affaires ?

- McPratique s'en occupera. On s'est dit que le fait que ça soit lui qui fouine vous dérangerait moins, ajouta l'italien en leur jetant un regard dans le rétroviseur.

- Vous plaisantez ! s'exclama Sarah. Voir mon frère fouiller mon tiroir à sous-vêtements, c'est vraiment mon rêve.

Ana étouffa un rire, tandis que le conducteur souriait franchement, amusé. En effet, ils n'avaient pas pensé à ce détail. De toute manière, Tim n'était pas du genre à en profiter pour chercher les moindres secrets de sa sœur. Contrairement à d'autres, songea Tony en fixant la route, se faisant la remarque que s'il avait eu une sœur, il n'aurait pas hésité à fouiller sa chambre de fond en comble. Plusieurs fois. Dans tous les sens. Heureusement pour elle, il n'avait pas de sœur. Heureusement pour lui aussi, car toute sœur qu'elle fût, elle ne se serait probablement pas laissée faire.

L'agent se pencha en avant, allumant la radio, et le trajet se termina sur un silence uniquement coupé des notes entrecoupées de la musique qui résonnait dans l'habitacle.

* * *

><p>L'espace était petit, bien rangé, il sentait le renfermé et le diffuseur à la vanille. Tony les laissa s'installer et visiter les lieux, même si la décoration était des plus sommaires, et les pièces peu nombreuses. Une chambre, avec deux lits une place séparés d'une table de nuit, une salle de bain, une cuisine rattachée au petit salon. Le genre de l'appartement agencé comme dans tout immeuble basique. Les meubles devaient être les mêmes qu'à l'acquisition du lieu. Les deux jeunes femmes ne comptant pas s'y éterniser, le lieu leur convenait. McGee devait les rejoindre une demi-heure plus tard, le temps de faire le trajet et de s'arrêter leur acheter à manger, sur ordre de Sarah. Lui et l'agent DiNozzo resteraient jusqu'au soir, puis seraient relayés par l'Agent David et l'Agent Gibbs pour la nuit. En attendant, ils essayaient de trouver qui avait bien pu vouloir les transformer en passoires.<p>

Le temps que Timothy arrive, ils étaient installés sur les chaises disposées dans la pièce, à discuter de diverses séries télévisées que tous regardaient. Le débat était porté sur Lost, quand l'informaticien entra dans la pièce, chargé de trois sacs.

- En même temps, à partir du moment où ils découvrent le tunnel, on ne comprend plus rien, disait Ana en croisant les bras.

- Et cette histoire de compte à rebours, j'ai rien compris, confirmait Sarah.

- C'est pourtant simple, entamait Tony, quand Timothy le coupa.

- J'ai amené vos affaires, et à manger, aussi. Sarah, je n'ai pas fouillé dans tes affaires, promis.

- Je sais, répondit innocemment sa jeune sœur. Si tu l'avais fait, tu ne serais pas aussi calme.

Le jeune agent fronça les sourcils, déconcerté, tandis qu'Ana laissait échapper un petit rire, alors qu'elle avait la tête dans la poche qui contenait ce qu'avait acheté Tim. Elle en sortit avec triomphe un pot de beurre de cacahuètes, qu'elle entama aussitôt, sous le regard ébahi de Tony.

- Elle mange toujours comme ça ? Comment quelque chose d'aussi petit… ?

Ana lui tira la langue avec toute la maturité dont elle était capable. Et sursauta violemment, avant d'afficher un sourire. Seul Tony avait remarqué son étrange sursaut, et aussitôt qu'elle annonça qu'elle allait aux toilettes, il la suivit sans que les deux autres ne le remarquent dans le petit couloir, et la vit passer la porte de l'appartement, pour se retrouver dans le couloir de leur étage. Vaguement inquiet, il s'y glissa à son tour, et n'eut le temps d'entendre que quelques mots :

- Jeremy, c'est toi ? Où…

Tony aperçut l'ombre qui se glissait derrière la jeune femme. Il ne put la prévenir, pas plus qu'il ne put avertir McGee. Il ne put même pas prononcer un mot, qu'un violent coup fut porté à sa nuque, le faisant aussitôt sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, verdict ? :)<em>


	5. Manger, c'est trop génial

_Hey !_

_Voilà le quatrième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il m'a été plus facile à écrire, parce que le passage Tony/Ana est le premier que j'ai écrit quand j'ai eu l'idée de cette fiction. _

_**Pokilo** : Merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira autant que le précédent :)._

_**Dilinzzo **: Oh, merci :D. Je te pardonne pour le retard (comme je suis généreuse *sort*). Je plaisante, bien sûr, ça ne fait rien :). _

_**PBG **: J'ai toujours eu du mal avec Lost, du coup xD. Je crois que je me mets au TBC, oh mon dieu. :o_

_**cdidounne **: Un crime, à ce point ? *se cache* Pauvre Tony, lui souhaiter des misères, c'est pas gentil. :B J'espère que ça te plaira autant, cette fois :)_

* * *

><p>Quand Tony ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans ce qui semblait être l'arrière d'une camionnette. Le sol était recouvert de paille qui lui piquait le dos à travers ses vêtements, et l'engin était visiblement en marche, puisqu'il ressentait les cahots de la route, et entendant le son des roues sur le goudron. Il jeta un œil autour de lui, repérant en quelques secondes Ana, qui le fixait d'un air inquiet. La bouche recouverte d'adhésif, elle semblait furieuse et terrorisée à la fois. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'agent réalisa qu'il était, lui aussi, bâillonné de la même manière.<p>

L'italien n'aurait su dire combien de temps dura leur trajet : ils n'entendaient que le bruit de la camionnette sur la route, et celui de la pluie au dehors, qui tombait dans un fracas épouvantable. Son qui parvenait malheureusement à masquer celui de la discussion qu'avaient leurs agresseurs. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, la pluie avait cessé, mais tout était humide et le sol était recouvert de flaques. Lorsque leurs geôliers les sortirent de la voiture, Ana glissa et manqua de tomber, se rattrapant à Tony plutôt qu'à l'homme, masqué, qui lui avait tendu les bras. Le regard furieux qu'elle lui jeta exprimait à peu près tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour ces bras et ce qui se trouvait au bout.

Tony sentit qu'on le poussait en avant, et aperçut le second homme faire de même avec Ana. Il avança, se demandant si McGee avait déjà remarqué leur disparition. Oui, probablement. A moins qu'il ne soit prit dans une longue conversation avec sa sœur et ait perdu la notion du temps, ce qui était possible… Si l'agent n'avait pas eu la bouche scotchée, il aurait poussé un soupir de lassitude. C'était toujours lui qui se faisait enlever, pourquoi pas les autres, pour une fois ? Il faillit sourire à cette pensée. Pour dire vrai, Tony préférait de loin être celui qui se faisait enlever. Il n'aurait pas supporté que ça soit les autres.

On les emmena dans une maison qui semblait ne pas être habitée. Le genre de maison que l'on possède pour les vacances, où l'on se rend le temps d'un week-end pour profiter de la vie avec sa petite-amie. Ou le genre de maison où l'on vit avec ses deux adorables enfants blonds, le labrador et le chat noir que l'on a adoptés, en bonne famille modèle que l'on est censé être. Pas vraiment le type de baraque qui, lorsqu'on la voit, amène à penser « J'enlèverai bien un agent du NCIS et sa protégée pour les enfermer dedans. Ouais, bon programme, j'fais ça l'été prochain. » Loin de là. La voix d'un de leurs kidnappeurs s'éleva, tirant l'italien de ses pensées.

- Essuie tes chaussures.

- Vous êtes sérieux, là ? demanda Ana, lui jetant un regard ébahi.

C'est à cet instant que Tony réalisa qu'ils lui avaient enlevé son bâillon, à elle. L'absence de réponse laissa entendre que oui. En guise de réponse, la jeune femme enjamba le paillasson en ignorant royalement son geôlier, et piétina sur place un instant. Redressant la tête, elle adressa un sourire angélique à celui qui avait parlé :

- Zut. Je suis si maladroite ! J'étais pourtant sûre que le paillasson était ici. Ca doit être le truc que vous avez utilisé pour m'endormir, je suis sûre que ça me rend débile.

C'était donc ça. Tony s'était demandé une seconde pourquoi elle provoquait ainsi ceux qui allaient probablement les torturer, voire les tuer. Surtout qu'elle avait été tétanisée lorsqu'on leur avait tiré dessus. C'était étrange de la voir si sûre d'elle par la suite. Mais si elle avait été droguée, les choses s'expliquaient à peu près. L'agent, lui, s'avança normalement dans l'entrée, laissant des traces de pas trempées et boueuses, tout comme la jeune femme l'avait fait précédemment. Il regretta de ne pas pouvoir parler, il avait une superbe citation de film qui lui venait à l'esprit. Les deux prisonniers sentirent les hommes se raidir à côté d'eux, mais ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot, se contentant de les pousser sans ménagement dans des couloirs, jusqu'à un escalier qui menaient sans doute à la cave de la maison. Une fois ces derniers descendus, non sans difficultés, l'italien découvrit avec surprise et contrariété que ce qui les attendait n'avait rien d'une cave : il s'agissait de nouveaux dédales de couloirs. S'ils parvenaient à fuir, il n'était pas sûr de retrouver l'exact chemin du retour, le coup reçu derrière la tête précédemment lui tournant la tête par moments, le faisant perdre conscience des choses autour de lui pendant de brefs instants. Assez longs pour le perdre dans la maison, malheureusement. Il espéra qu'Ana s'en souviendrait elle. Car ils n'étaient pas déjà enfermés qu'il songeait déjà s'échapper, comme toujours. Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte verrouillée, qu'un des deux hommes masqués ouvrit rapidement. Ils les poussèrent aussitôt à l'intérieur, avec pour seul ordre de « rester sage ». Comptez là-dessus.

Alors que la porte se refermait sur eux, les plongeant dans une semi-pénombre qui donnait à Ana l'impression d'être dans une scène de film d'horreur, elle se tourna vers Tony, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air contrarié : l'attitude typique de la femme qui va rouspéter. Il haussa un sourcil, se faisant la même réflexion qu'elle. La jeune femme resta quelques secondes à le fixer, ses pensées se bousculant dans sa tête.

- Vous n'étiez pas censé me protéger ? finit-elle par demander, l'air soucieux.

- Mh, si. Mais je fais rarement les choses comme je suis censé les faire, à vrai dire. Sauf quand c'est Gibbs qui le demande. Mais, ajouta-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant, je finis toujours par avoir le résultat escompté.

- J'espère pour vous, parce que s'ils nous torturent, c'est moi vous achèverai, promit Ana avec un sourire délicat.

Comme si une fille aussi petite pouvait être dangereuse, songea Tony en l'observant. Elle avait beau être minuscule et donner l'impression d'être fragile, elle supportait plutôt bien la situation. Elle semblait examiner ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux : l'agent fit de même, constatant qu'il n'existait pas d'autre porte que celle par laquelle ils étaient entrés. La pièce comportait une fenêtre, toute petite et sale, où s'étalait une toile d'araignée avec sa propriétaire. Ana frissonna et s'en éloigna. Les murs étaient gris pâles, nus, à l'exception du mur du fond, où se trouvaient des étagères recouvertes d'un tas d'objets plus inutiles les uns que les autres : poupées de plastique, serviettes en papier, bocaux remplis de choses étranges et de liquides de différentes couleurs, vaisselle sale. Les deux prisonniers échangèrent une même grimace dégoûtée à la vue des bocaux. Un vieux matelas était posé contre le mur à l'opposé de la fenêtre, et un vieux lecteur CD était branché à côté, à l'aide d'une rallonge.

- Rien de folichon, conclut Ana en se laissant tomber sur le matelas.

- Rien d'utile pour fuir, confirma Tony en s'installant à côté d'elle. En espérant que Gibbs nous trouvera.

- Vous parlez tout le temps de lui, c'est drôle. Vous savez à quoi vous me faites penser, quand vous en parlez ?

- Vous allez me le dire, je suppose.

Ana esquissa un petit sourire amusé, et baissa le regard sur le matelas déchiqueté, en arrachant des morceaux de mousse du bout des doigts. Tony la regarda faire, sans briser le silence qui s'installait. Au bout d'un instant, elle reprit avec un rire léger :

- On dirait un petit garçon de huit ans qui parle de son père, vous savez, comme si c'était le plus fort du monde, un super héros. Le modèle par excellence. Je trouve ça…

- Débile ?

- J'allais dire touchant, à vrai dire, rectifia la jeune femme avec un fin sourire. Parlez-moi de votre équipe, vous avez l'air très liés, tous.

- Nous le sommes. Ca fait un certain temps qu'on travaille ensemble, on est comme… On est une famille. Chacun a son caractère et son rôle bien défini. Il arrive qu'on s'engueule, forcément, mais…

- C'est comme ça dans toutes les familles, glissa Ana.

- Exactement.

- Vous avez l'air de beaucoup tenir à eux.

- Ils viendront nous chercher, vous verrez, répondit Tony, ils viennent toujours.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, resserrant sa queue de cheval du bout des doigts, et se redressa en regardant la fenêtre, tentant d'apercevoir quelque chose à travers. Sans succès. Abandonnant l'idée d'identifier le lieu où ils se trouvaient, elle se tourna vers les étagères, et y jeta un œil, sans pour autant toucher à quoi que ce soit. Une pile de livres et de DVD attirèrent son attention.

- Oh, _Buffy contre les vampires_ ! J'adorais ça, quand j'avais dix ans.

- Mouais. _Angel_ était mieux, j'adorais son personnage.

- Trop torturé. Spike était cool, par contre, s'amusa-t-elle.

- Trop peroxydé, et puis il était mieux quand il était méchant.

- Je crois que j'étais amoureuse de lui quand j'avais onze ans. Je rêvais le soir dans mon lit qu'il vienne me mordre. C'est l'unique fois de ma vie où j'ai eu envie de me faire mordre jusqu'au sang, ajouta Ana en secouant la tête.

- J'admets que j'avais un faible pour Willow, avoua l'italien, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

La conversation leur faisait presque oublier le lieu où ils se trouvaient. Mais bien sûr, comme pour se rappeler à eux, la porte s'ouvrit à cet instant, et l'un de leurs geôliers s'avança lentement, l'arme à la main. Il la pointa sur eux, et Tony fit passer Ana derrière lui. La jeune femme tenta de protester, mais il la fit taire en lui marchant sur le pied, ce qui lui valut un regard furibond de sa compagne. Elle se mordit la lèvre avec agacement, et regarda un deuxième déposer un plateau où étaient disposés deux verres, une carafe d'eau, et une assiette de sandwiches. Au moins, ils ne mourraient pas de faim, ni de soif. Les deux hommes se retirèrent, et Tony ne laissa passer Ana que lorsque le cliquetis de la clé eut retentit dans la serrure. Aussitôt, la rouquine sautilla sur place :

- On a à manger ! lança-t-elle d'un ton presque extatique.

- Vous savez, c'est presque effrayant ce rapport que vous avez la nourriture, fit remarquer l'agent d'un ton sérieux.

- Manger, c'est trop génial, confirma Ana en français, la bouche pleine.

* * *

><p>- Où en est cet avis de recherche, McGee ?<p>

- Je le diffuse, Patron. J'ai retrouvé la voiture grâce à une caméra de surveillance dans la rue, mais elle a été retrouvée abandonnée trois kilomètres plus loin. Elle est en route pour le garage, on espère trouver quelque chose, avec Abby. Ils devaient savoir qu'ils étaient surveillés, parce qu'ils tournent le dos aux caméras.

Gibbs retint un soupir exaspéré, balançant son café dans la poubelle avec force. Il avait encore fallu que son stupide agent se fasse encore stupidement enlever. Un jour, il le forcerait à se faire insérer un de ces GPS de voiture sous la peau. Au moins, il le retrouverait à chaque fois. Ziva raccrocha son téléphone avec plus de force que nécessaire.

- La voiture a été volée moins deux heures avant qu'ils se fassent enlever. Aucune chance de ce côté-là, elle était à l'origine garée dans un bois, aucune caméra, et appartenait à une famille qui allait ramasser des champignons, termina-t-elle d'un ton perplexe, comme si ramasser des champignons lui paraissait complètement absurde.

McGee se leva, indiquant le plasma afin que ses deux collègues s'en approchent. S'afficha alors une photo d'identité d'une jeune femme rousse, le regard brillant de malice, mais le visage grave. Sous la photographie, un nom : Anastasia Rosenberg. A côté, McGee afficha les relevés téléphoniques de la jeune femme.

- Apparemment, elle a reçut un appel juste avant qu'ils ne se fassent enlever. Elle a dû vouloir le recevoir discrètement, parce qu'elle nous a dit vouloir aller aux toilettes. Tony a dû voir qu'elle mentait et la suivre.

- A qui appartient le numéro ? s'agaça Gibbs.

- Jeremy Rosenberg, son frère. Je l'ai tracé : celui qui a appelé se tenait à une dizaine de mètres d'eux.

- Tu veux dire que Jeremy aurait enlevé Tony et la fille ?

- Certainement pas seul, répondit Gibbs en s'éloignant en direction de l'ascenseur. Continuez de chercher, je veux que vous me trouviez DiNozzo !


End file.
